


Live like this is just all a dream

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mavin, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Gavin thinks he's lost the right to go to heaven. Unfortunately he still wants to go to heaven...but Michael Jones is starting to feel like heaven and it's making things complicated.





	Live like this is just all a dream

Gavin and God have a funny relationship. It all started when he was 5 years old. Around that time Gavin could remember getting up in the early hours of the morning to get ready for church. At that age Gavin didn’t really understand the theory of a big man in the sky telling people what to do, but he found comfort in it. It was actually quite nice to see that grown-ups and children could ask this man for help and, as long as they were good, God would provide it.  
 

As life went on he soon found comfort in only God.Church days meant a break from his house. A break from his house meant less time in with his family. Less time with his family meant more time for the bruises to heal before new ones were added. At first it was alarming to see his Mom and Dad walk into the church with such pleasant smiles after his first night of being stuck in the downstairs closet. He was sure they would burn the second they stepped into the doors of such a good place. Unfortunately they did not burn. They stepped in and placed such carefully woven masks on that Gavin almost believe that the events of last night were simply a nightmare.

  
Church became his sanctuary at age 12. It was the only place he felt safe from the wrath of his father’s hands and his mother’s harsh words. But, while church was his sanctuary…it also became his playground. He too had learned how to weave a mask. Of course when you wear a mask the second thing you do is create deception. Deception can be turned into many things if placed in the right hands.

So Gavin unraveled and deceived people. It was interesting to finally see and understand so many lairs in one place, playing each other to the fullest degree while parsing a god no one could see. Like they were all part of a show no one could quite understand, but wanted to be a part of to feel good about themselves. It became very clear who truly believed in being saved and those who were there for show. Who wanted to be seen in heard in a light they didn’t have a right to. It was almost painful to watch.

When he finally escaped to the US at the ripe age of 16, he still believed God had a plan for him. Yes…Gavin free knew he was meant to do more than play some puppet in the scheme of a church filled with dirty people. If they could still sing and dance and still be saved while being true devils then why couldn’t he? He would take his life into his own hands and with the help of God, he’d achieve a good life.

 

Little did he know how much his faith would truly be tested by a man who was a pure whirlwind of elegant chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> woooow. I just spit this one out. The second chapter will have plenty of Michael Jones, I promise.  
> With this first chapter I wanted to show how Gavin's relationship with God was like. I wanted to reflect that while he believed in god, church itself wasn't very healthy input in his perception of God...?  
> I just had to get the first part off my chest. Inspired by I wanna be famous by Danger Scene.  
> kudos and criticism are more than welcomed!


End file.
